Gallery:Matoran
Matoran Image:CGI Great Disk Matoran.png|Matoran in Metru Nui Image:MorbuzakhCapturingMatoran.png|The Morbuzakh capturing Matoran Image:VoyaNuiRT.png|The Voya Nui Resistance Team Image:Le-Matoran Ta-Matoran Rebuilt.PNG|Two "repaired" Matoran on Voya Nui Image:Weird Matoran 2.png|Two Matoran from the Southern Continent Image:Weird Matoran 1.png|A Matoran infected with Antidermis Image:Weird Matoran 3.png|An unknown, "repaired" Matoran Image:Location Karzahni Forges.png|Matoran in Karzahni Image:Set Matoran Kaita Jala-Huki-Onepu.png|A Matoran Kaita Image:Set Matoran Kaita Kongu-Matoro-Maku.png|A Matoran Kaita Image:PA Antidermis Matoran Creating Trench.png|Matoran digging a trench Image:LoMN Matoran.PNG|A crowd of Matoran Image:TLR Matoran.PNG|Matoran in the The Legend Reborn Image:Company.png|The Chronicler's Company Image:MNOLG Battle for Kini-Nui Combat.png|The Chronicler's Company in action Image:ME Voya Nui Resistance Team.png|The Voya Nui Resistance Team as seen in Matoran Escape Image:VNOLG Matoran Slave.png|One of the Piraka's Matoran slaves in the Voya Nui Online Game Image:Inika Island Assault Antidermis Matoran.png|A Matoran slave in Inika Island Assault Image:VoyaNuiResistance.png|Promotional art of the Voya Nui Resistance Team Image:Art Workers In Mata Nui.jpg|Matoran and Toa working inside the Matoran Universe Ar-Matoran Image:Matoran_Teltus.jpg|Teltus Av-Matoran Image:Av-Matoran.PNG|Tanma, Photok, and Solek Image:Kardadwelling.PNG|Photok and Solek working on a hut Image:Renpit_with_Thenenet_and_Heqet.JPG|Renpit, Thenenet, and Heqet Image:Sekhet_with_Bast.JPG|Sekhet with Bast Image:Shna_with_Meti.JPG|Shnā with Meti Image:Kemet_Nui_Av-Matoran.JPG|The Av-Matoran of Kemet Nui Image:Het-Hert.JPG|The Holy Order of the Sisterhood of Het-hert Image:Av-Matoran_Guard.JPG|The Av-Matoran Guard Image:Matoran_Bast.JPG|Bast Image:Ga-Matoran_Bast.JPG|Bast disguised as a Ga-Matoran Image:Matoran_Heqet.JPG|Heqet Image:Matoran_Kvahtrii.JPG|Kvahtrii Image:Matoran_Meti.JPG|Meti Image:Matoran_Nekhebet.JPG|Nekhebet Image:Comic Photok.PNG|Photok Image:Promo Art Av-Matoran Photok.jpg|Promotional art of Photok from the LEGO Club Magazine Image:CGI Photok.png|Promotional art of Photok Image:Pohatu Team Up.png|Photok and Pohatu Image:Onua Team Up.png|Photok and Onua Image:PohatuPhotok.png|Photok and Pohatu as seen in ''Battle for Power'' Image:Set Photok.jpg|Photok in set form File:BIONICLE com Bios Photok.png|Photok Image:SetPhotokInstructionManual.png|Photok as portrayed in building instruction manual art Image:Promo Art Pohatu and Photok.jpg|Promotional art of Photok and Pohatu Image:Matoran_Renpit.JPG|Renpit Image:Matoran_Sekhet.JPG|Sekhet Image:Matoran_Shna.JPG|Shnā Image:Comic Solek.PNG|Solek Image:CGI Solek.png|Promotional art of Solek Image:Kopaka Team Up.png|Solek and Kopaka Image:Tahu Team Up.png|Solek and Tahu Image:KopakaSolek.png|Solek and Kopaka as seen in Battle for Power Image:Set Solek.jpg|Solek in set form File:BIONICLE com Bios Solek.png|Solek Image:Set Solek Instruction Manual.PNG|Solek as portrayed in building instruction manual art Image:Promo Art Kopaka and Solek.jpg|Promotional art of Solek and Kopaka Image:Flash Takua New.png|Takua after being rebuilt Image:McTakua.PNG|Takua after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Set Rebuilt Matoran Takua.png|Rebuilt Takua in set form Image:After the Storm.png|Takua as seen in the Bohrok Online Animations Image:TakuaMNOLG1.PNG|Takua in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:MoL Matoran Takua with Kolhii Stick.png|Takua as seen in Mask of Light Image:Movie Takua.PNG|A close-up of Takua in Mask of Light Image:Movie Tahu Nuva and Takua Lava Surfing.png|Takua and Tahu in Mask of Light Image:MoL Kurahk and Takua.PNG|Takua and a Kurahk in Mask of Light Image:Takua Transforming.PNG|Takua wearing the Kanohi Avohkii Image:BtG Matoran Takua.png|Takua as seen in BIONICLE: The Game Image:Lavaboard in Use.png|Takua flying from the Mangai Volcano Image:Takua fall.PNG|Takua crash landing on a beach Image:Comic Tanma.PNG|Tanma Image:TanmaLewaShadowLeech.png|Tanma saving Lewa from a Shadow Leech Image:Comic Tanma Stylized.png|Stylized promotional art of Tanma Image:Tanma Movie 2.png|Tanma as seen in the Phantoka Promo Animation Image:Animation Av-Matoran Toa Link.png|Tanma linking with Lewa Image:CGI Tanma.png|Promotional art of Tanma Image:Lewa Team Up.png|Tanma and Lewa Image:CGI Phantoka Toa Nuva Lewa and Tanma.png|Lewa and Tanma in flight Image:Gali Team Up.png|Tanma and Gali Image:LewaTanma.png|Tanma and Lewa as seen in Battle for Power Image:Tanma.PNG|Tanma in set form Image:SetTanmaInstructionManual.png|Tanma as portrayed in building instruction manual art File:BIONICLE com Bios Tanma.png|Tanma Image:Promo Art Lewa and Tanma.jpg|Promotional art of Tanma and Lewa Image:Matoran_Thenenet.JPG|Thenenet Image:Matoran_Thereta.JPG|Thereta Image:Matoran_Uatchet.JPG|Uatchet Ba-Matoran Image:Matoran_Ial.JPG|Ial Image:Krazu-Mutant-Matoran.png|Krazu mutated by the waters of The Pit Image:Voya_Matoran_Pnuek.JPG|Pnuek Image:Matoran_Pnuek.JPG|Pnuek in The Empire of Uvira Alternate Universe Cai-Matoran Image:Matoran_Eek.jpg|Eek Ce-Matoran Image:Matoran_Nari.jpg|Nari Cu-Matoran Image:Matoran_Jahs.JPG|Jahs Image:Skyr.JPG|Skyr Image:Matoran_Skyr.JPG|Skyr in The Empire of Uvira Alternate Universe Image:Matoran_Tarth.JPG|Tårth De-Matoran Image:Matoran_Krakua.JPG|Krakua Image:Matoran_Xinlo.JPG|Xinlo Fe-Matoran Image:Matoran_Arvane.JPG|Arvane Image:Matoran_Eolp.JPG|Eolp in The Empire of Uvira Alternate Universe Image:Matoran_Ferohn.JPG|Ferohn Image:Matoran_Iaja.JPG|Iaja Image:Matoran_Isina.JPG|Isina Image:Matoran_Nuphol.JPG|Nuphol Image:Matoran_Vendsa.JPG|Vendsa Ga-Matoran Image:Smugglers.png|Ga-Matoran smugglers in Ga-Metru Image:Gakoroguard.PNG|Two Ga-Matoran fighting a Pahrak Image:Ga-Matoran MoL.PNG|A crowd of Ga-Matoran as seen in Mask of Light Image:Quest Ga-Koro.PNG|Gali looking down on several Ga-Matoran Image:Amaya.png|Amaya after being rebuilt Image:Amaya CGI.png|Amaya in Ga-Metru Image:Matoran_Brega.jpg|Brega Image:Dalu comic1.PNG|Dalu Image:Zaktanwithhau.png|Dalu escaping Zaktan and Hakann Image:Promo Art Dalu.png|Promotional art of Dalu Image:ME Dalu Pursued by Antidermis Matoran.png|Dalu as seen in Matoran Escape Image:VNOLG Dalu.png|Dalu in the Voya Nui Online Game Image:Dalu.PNG|Dalu in set form Image:Set Matoran Dalu.PNG|Dalu in set form Image:Matoran_Deika.jpg|Deika Image:Gahla.JPG|Gahla Image:Hahli.PNG|Hahli after being rebuilt Image:Hahli matoran.PNG|Hahli after having her size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:MNOGII Hahli.PNG|Hahli as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle Image:Hahli Purity.png|Hahli with the Crystal of Purity Image:Crystals.png|Hahli solving the puzzle at the rock formation Image:MNOGII Items.png|Hahli searching through her bag Image:MNOGII Items2.png|Hahli in the East Garden Image:MNOGII Items3.png|Hahli harvesting Harakeke with her Sickle Image:Hahli MoL.PNG|Hahli as seen in Mask of Light Image:Matoran_Hathi.jpg|Hathi Image:Matoran_Heaka.jpg|Heaka Image:Matoran_Horgah.JPG|Horgah Image:CGI Idris.png|Idris Image:Idris.png|Idris in set form Image:Matoran_Inami.JPG|Inåmi Image:Kai.png|Kai Image:Kailani.png|Kailani Image:Kina_Metru.JPG|Kina Image:Matoran_Kina.JPG|Kina in The Empire of Uvira Alternate Universe Image:Kotu.png|Kotu after being rebuilt Image:Set Kotu.png|Kotu after having her size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Animation Kotu.png|Kotu as seen in the Bohrok Online Animations Image:Matoran_Loski.JPG|Loski Image:Matoran_Kyrehx.jpg|Kyrehx Image:Matoran_Machi.JPG|Machi Image:Machi_Surfing.jpg|Machi on a Surfboard Image:Macku.PNG|Macku after being rebuilt Image:Comic Shrunk Matoran Macku.PNG|Macku after having her size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Set Macku.png|Shrunken Macku in set form Image:MNOGII Macku.png|Macku as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle Image:Mnolg macku.PNG|Shrunken Macku as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:Disaster in Ga-Koro.png|Macku being attacked by a Pahrak Image:MoL Matoran Macku.PNG|Macku as seen in Mask of Light Image:Flash Macku Doll.PNG|A Macku doll in Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle Image:Marka.png|Marka after being rebuilt Image:Marka CGI.png|Marka before having her size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Nireta.png|Nireta after being rebuilt Image:Nireta CGI.png|Nireta before having her size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Nixie.png|Nixie after being rebuilt Image:MNOLG Matoran Nixie.png|Nixie after having her size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:LoMN Matoran Nokama.PNG|Nokama Image:Matoran Nokama Holding Toa Stone.png|Nokama with her Toa Stone Image:Matoran Nokama Kanohi.PNG|A close-up of Nokama in ''Legends of Metru Nui'' Image:Okoth.png|Okoth Image:Pelagia.png|Pelagia Image:Matoran_Reda.jpg|Reda Image:Shasa.png|Shasa Image:Vhisola.png|Vhisola Image:Comic Matoran Vhisola.PNG|Vhisola as seen in the Comics Image:Nokama Vhisola.png|Vhisola rescued by Nokama Image:Vhisola Set.PNG|Vhisola in set form Ha-Matoran Image:Matoran_Voraka.JPG|Voraka He-Matoran Image:Matoran_Nesoi.JPG|Nesoi Hi-Matoran Image:Matoran_Reshpu.JPG|Reshpu Image:Matoran_Zerral.JPG|Zerral Ho-Matoran Hu-Matoran Image:Matoran_Sutekh.JPG|Sutekh Ina-Matoran Io-Matoran Ka-Matoran Ki-Matoran Image:Matoran_Dota.JPG|Dotå Image:Matoran_Thezual.JPG|Thezual Image:Matoran_Vrael.JPG|Vrael Ko-Matoran Image:Ko-Matoran.png|Some Ko-Matoran in a Knowledge Tower Image:Sanctum Guard.png|The Sanctum Guard Image:MNOLG Sanctum Guard.PNG|The Sanctum Guard covered in snow Image:Matoran_Arcti.jpg|Arcti Image:Matoran_Arktinen.PNG|Arktinen Image:Matoran_Attar.JPG|Attar Image:Comic Matoran Ehrye.PNG|Ehrye Image:EhryeImprisoned.png|Ehrye trapped in Ice. Image:Ehrye.png|Ehrye as seen in Nuju's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Image:Ehrye Set.PNG|Ehrye in set form Image:Matoran_Farous.JPG|Farous Image:Matoran_Gujra.JPG|Gujra Image:Matoran_Hutchai.JPG|Hutchai Image:Matoran_Jaa.PNG|Jaa after being rebuilt Image:Metruan_Jaa.PNG|Jaa before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Matoran_Jaatikko.PNG|Jaatikko Image:Matoran_Kantai.PNG|Kantai Image:Comic Kazi.png|Kazi Image:Promo Art Kazi.png|Promotional art of Kazi Image:ME Kazi in Mountain Stronghold.png|Kazi in Matoran Escape Image:VNOLG Kazi.png|Kazi in the Voya Nui Online Game Image:Kazi.png|Kazi in set form Image:Set Matoran Kazi.PNG|Kazi in set form Image:Matoran_Kiop.JPG|Kiop Image:Matoran_Kokkan.PNG|Kokkan Image:Kokkan_Shop.PNG|Kokkan in his shop Image:Kopeke.PNG|Kopeke after being rebuilt Image:Set Kopeke.png|Kopeke after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:MNOLGII_Kopeke.png|Kopeke as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle Image:MNOLG_Matoran_Kopeke.PNG|Kopeke as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:Matoran_Kuban.jpg|Kuban Image:Kylma.png|Kylma Image:MNOLGII_Lumi.png|Lumi Image:Matoro.PNG|Matoro after being rebuilt Image:Matorotohunga.PNG|Matoro after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Set Matoro Matoran.png|Shrunken Matoro in set form Image:Matoran_Matoro.PNG|Matoro as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle Image:MNOLG Matoran Matoro.png|Matoro as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:Mazeka.png|Mazeka Image:Mazeka SS.png|Mazeka piloting his Swamp Strider Image:Set Mazeka.png|Mazeka in set form Image:Promo Art Matoran Mazeka on Swamp Strider.jpg|Promotional art of Mazeka riding the Swamp Strider Image:BIONICLE Mistika Swamp Strider with Matoran Mazeka.PNG|Mazeka in BIONICLE: Mistika Image:Matoran Nuju.PNG|Nuju Image:LoMN Matoran Nuju.PNG|Nuju and his telescope Image:Matoran Nuju Kanohi.PNG|A close-up of Nuju in Legends of Metru Nui Image:Observatory.PNG|Nuju in his observatory Image:Ogigi.JPG|Ogigi Image:Matoran_Opus.jpg|Opus Image:Pakastaa.PNG|Pakastaa Image:Senko.JPG|Senko Image:Syl_Metru.JPG|Syl Image:Matoran_Syl.JPG|Syl in The Empire of Uvira Alternate Universe Image:Talvi.PNG|Talvi after being rebuilt Image:Talvi Metru.PNG|A close-up of Talvi before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Toudu.png|Toudo Kur-Matoran Image:Matoran_Ausar.JPG|Åusår Image:Matoran_Kohila.JPG|Kohilå Image:Matoran_Lacri.JPG|Låcri Image:Matoran_Pelekua.JPG|Pelekuā Image:Matoran_Reshef.JPG|Reshef Image:Matoran_Zahaku.JPG|Zåhåku Le-Matoran Image:Le-koromatoran.PNG|Several Le-Matoran in Le-Koro Image:Gukko Force.PNG|The Gukko Force taking off in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:Matoran_Amaran.JPG|Amaran Image:Matoran_Beliki.jpg|Beliki Image:CGI Defilak.png|Defilak Image:Comic Pridak Interrogates Defilak.png|Pridak interrogating Defilak Image:DefilakBriefing.png|Defilak speaking to the Toa Mahri Image:Defilak.PNG|Defilak in set form Image:Matoran_Derav.JPG|Derav Image:Matoran_Hukiro.jpg|Hukiro Image:Matoran_Jeiku.jpg|Jeiku Image:Matoran_Jejur.JPG|Jejur Image:Matoran_Kakji.jpg|Kakji Image:Komo.JPG|Komo Image:Kongu.png|Kongu after being rebuilt Image:Comic Matoran Kongu.PNG|Kongu after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Set Kongu Matoran.png|Shrunken Kongu in set form Image:MNOLG Matoran Kongu.PNG|Kongu as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:LoMN Matoran Kongu with Nidhiki and Krekka.PNG|Nidhiki questioning Kongu in Legends of Metru Nui Image:MNOGII Kumo.png|Kumo Image:Matoran_Lyse.JPG|Lyse Image:Makani.png|Makani Image:Matoran Matau.PNG|Matau Image:LoMN Matoran Matau And Vakama Meeting.PNG|Matau and Vakama Image:Matoran Matau Kanohi.PNG|A close-up of Matau in Legends of Metru Nui Image:Comic Matoran Orkahm.PNG|Orkahm Image:OrkahmScreaming.png|Orkahm trapped in a Chute Image:Orkham.png|Orkahm as seen in Matau's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Image:Promo Art Piruk.png|Piruk Image:ME Piruk Defeated by Piraka.png|Piruk captured by the Piraka Image:VNOLG Piruk.png|Piruk in the Voya Nui Online Game Image:Piruk.PNG|Piruk in set form Image:Set Matoran Piruk.PNG|Piruk in set form Image:Recht.JPG|Recht Image:Sanso.png|Sanso Image:Matoran_Sevano.JPG|Sevano Image:Taiki.JPG|Taiki Image:Matoran_Skhri.JPG|Skhri Image:Tamaru.png|Tamaru after being rebuilt Image:Set Tamaru.png|Tamaru after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:MNOLG Matoran Tamaru.PNG|Tamaru as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:Tuuli.png|Tuuli after being rebuilt Image:Tuuli CGI.PNG|Tuuli before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Tuuli's Shop.png|Tuuli in his shop Image:Vira CGI.PNG|Vira Image:Matoran_Vrail.JPG|Vrail Ma-Matoran Mi-Matoran Ne-Matoran Onu-Matoran Image:Comic Boxor.png|Several Onu-Matoran in Boxors Image:Ussalry.PNG|The Ussalry as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:MoL Onu-Matoran.PNG|A group of Onu-Matoran as seen in Mask of Light Image:Matoran_Aiyetoro.PNG|Aiyetoro Image:Matoran_Akamu.PNG|Akamu Image:Matoran_Azibo.PNG|Azibo Image:Matoran_Damek.PNG|Damek after being rebuilt Image:Metruan_Damek.PNG|Damek before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Matoran_Delan.JPG|Delan Image:Derr.JPG|Derr Image:Matoran_Dosne.PNG|Dosne Image:Matoran>Kofu.jpg|Kofu Image:Gar.JPG|Gar Image:Garan2.PNG|Garan Image:Garan.PNG|Garan in set form Image:Set Matoran Garan.PNG|Garan in set form Image:Promo Art Garan.png|Promotional art of Garan Image:VNOLG Garan.png|Garan in the Voya Nui Online Game Image:Matoran_Heker.JPG|Heker Image:Kaj.png|Kaj Image:Matoran_Khaur.JPG|Khāur Image:Mamoru.png|Mamru Image:Midak.PNG|Midak Image:Midakhouse.PNG|Midak near his hut in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:Matoran_Murtik.JPG|Murtik Image:Nuparu.png|Nuparu after being rebuilt Image:Set Nuparu.png|Nuparu after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Nuparu CGI.png|Nuparu before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Animation Matoran Nuparu.png|Nuparu as seen in the Bohrok Online Animations Image:Boxor.PNG|Nuparu piloting a Boxor in set form Image:Flash Boxor.PNG|Nuparu piloting a Boxor in the Bohrok Online Animations Image:Matoran>Nuukor.JPG|Nuukor Image:Onepu.png|Onepu after being rebuilt Image:Comic Shrunk Matoran Onepu.PNG|Onepu after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:MNOLG Matoran Onepu.png|Onepu as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:Ussal Crab Stable.PNG|Onepu inside an Ussal Crab Stable Image:Set Onepu.png|Shrunken Onepu as a set Image:Matoran_Orotyk.JPG|Orotyk Image:Rebuilt_Matoran_Orotyk.JPG|Orotyk after being rebuilt Image:Matoran_Pega.JPG|Pega Image:Matoran_Qemau.JPG|Qemau Image:Reysa.JPG|Reysa Image:Taipu.png|Taipu after being rebuilt Image:Set Taipu.png|Taipu after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:MNOLG Matoran Taipu.png|Taipu as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:Tehuti.png|Tehutti after being rebuilt Image:Comic Matoran Tehutti.PNG|Tehutti before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:TehuttiStalked.png|Tehutti about to be attacked by a Rahkshi Image:Tehutti.png|Tehutti as seen in Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Image:Whenua Screen 0B.png|Tehutti in the opening of Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Image:Whenua Screen 6A.png|Tehutti trapped in Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Image:Whenua Tehutti.png|Tehutti being rescued by Whenua in Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Image:Tehutti Set.PNG|Tehutti as a set Image:Matoran_Uratii.JPG|Uratii Image:Matoran_Urek.JPG|Urek Image:Matoran_Uwar.jpg|Uwar Image:Matoran_Vakk.jpg|Vakk Image:LoMN Matoran Whenua.PNG|Whenua Image:Matoran Whenua Kanohi.PNG|Whenua close-up in ''Legends of Metru Nui'' Image:Zemya.png|Zemya Image:Zemya's Shop.png|Zemya in his shop Ota-Matoran Image:Matoran_Aoupar.JPG|Aoupar Image:Matoran_Auset.JPG|Åuset Image:Matoran_Gyah.JPG|Gyah Image:Matoran_Tejen.JPG|Tejen Image:Matoran_Ukhikh.JPG|Ukhikh Pe-Matoran Image:Matoran_Khepera.JPG|Kheperå Po-Matoran Image:P-K Guard Action.png|The Po-Koro Guard defending Po-Koro Image:MNOGII Po-Koro Guard.png|Ally and Piatra Image:Bazaar.png|Ahkmou striking a deal with another Po-Matoran Image:Po-Matoran.PNG|A crowd of Po-Matoran Image:Po-Koro Guard.png|A Po-Matoran on top of a cliff Image:MNOGII Ahkmou.png|Ahkmou after being rebuilt Image:Comic Matoran Ahkmou.PNG|Ahkmou before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Comic Onewa Metru and Ahkmou.png|Onewa confronting Ahkmou Image:AhkmouTower.png|Ahkmou pretending to be trapped on a tower Image:Ahkmou.png|Ahkmou as seen in Onewa's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Image:Ahkmou Set.PNG|Ahkmou's original form as a set Image:MNOLGII Ahkmou's Shop.png|Ahkmou in his shop Image:Ahkmou2.png|Ahkmou as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle Image:MNOGII Ally.png|Ally Image:MNOGII Bour.png|Bour Image:Dekarcomic.png|Dekar Image:Comic Dekar with Kanohi Ignika.png|Dekar with the Kanohi Ignika Image:KalmahAndDekar.png|Dekar being threatened by Kalmah Image:CreepsFromDeepDekar.PNG|Dekar in ''Creeps From the Deep'' Image:HT_Dekar_Hydraxon_Transformation.png|Dekar transforming into Hyrdaxon Image:Comic Barraki Pridak taking Kanohi Ignika from Matoran Dekar.PNG|Pridak takes the Ignika from Dekar. Image:CGI Dekar.png|Promotional art of Dekar Image:Dekar.PNG|Dekar in set form Image:MNOGII Epena.png|Epena Image:MNOGII Gadjati.png|Gadjati Image:MNOGII Golyo.png|Golyo Image:Hafu.PNG|Hafu after being rebuilt Image:Hafu Metru Nui.PNG|Hafu before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Set Hafu.png|Hafu after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:MNOLG Matoran Hafu.png|Hafu as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:MoL Hafu.PNG|Hafu as seen in Mask of Light Image:Hewkii.PNG|Hewkii after being rebuilt Image:Comic Shrunk Matoran Hewkii.PNG|Hewkii after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Set Hewkii Matoran.png|Shrunken Hewkii in set form Image:MNOGII Hewkii.png|Hewkii as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle Image:MNOLG Matoran Hewkii.png|Hewkii as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:Sickhewkii.PNG|Hewkii infected with the Po-Koro Epidemic Image:MoL Matoran Hewkii.PNG|Hewkii as seen in Mask of Light Image:Flash Hewkii Doll.PNG|A Hewkii plush doll in Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle Image:MNOGII Kamen.png|Kamen Image:MNOGII Kivi.png|Kivi after being rebuilt Image:Kivi.png|Kivi before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:LoMN Matoran Onewa.PNG|Onewa Image:Matoran Onewa Kanohi.PNG|A close-up of Onewa in Legends of Metru Nui Image:MNOGII Pekka.png|Pekka Image:MNOGII Piatra.png|Piatra Image:QftT Matoran Podu.PNG|Podu Image:Promo Art Velika.png|Velika Image:ME Velika in Virus Factory.png|Velika as seen in Matoran Escape Image:VNOLG Velika.png|Velika in the Voya Nui Online Game Image:Velika.png|Velika in set form Image:Set Matoran Velika.PNG|Velika in set form Ta-Matoran Image:BIONICLE The Legend of Mata Nui Ta-Koro.png|Turaga Vakama and some Ta-Matoran as seen in ''The Legend of Mata Nui'' Image:Takoro.PNG|Several Ta-Matoran in Ta-Koro as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:Ta-Matoran Guard.PNG|The Ta-Koro Guard as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:Guards.PNG|The Ta-Koro Guard as seen in ''Mask of Light'' Image:Ta-Matoran.PNG|A crowd of Ta-Matoran Image:Matoran_Aafon.JPG|Aafon Image:Matoran_Aft.PNG|Aft Image:Matoran_Agni.PNG|Agni Image:MNOGII_Aodhan.png|Aodhan Image:Comic Matoran Balta.PNG|Balta as seen in the Comics Image:Promo Art Balta.png|Promotional art of Balta Image:Balta.PNG|Balta as a set Image:Set Matoran Balta.PNG|Balta as a set Image:Animation Matoran Balta.PNG|Balta as seen in the Piraka Online Animations Image:ME Balta in Nuis Caves.png|Balta in Matoran Escape Image:VNOLG Balta.png|Balta in the Voya Nui Online Game Image:MNOGII Brander.png|Brander after being rebuilt Image:Brander Metru.PNG|Brander before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Vakama Screen 2A.png|Brander with Vakama in Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Image:VNOG_Dezalk.JPG|Dezalk in the Voya Nui Online Game Image:Dezalk.JPG|Dezalk Image:Matoran_Jahpex.JPG|Jahpex Image:Comic Matoran Rebuilt Jaller.PNG|Jaller Image:Comic Shrunk Matoran Jaller.PNG|Jaller after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Set Rebuilt Matoran Jaller.png|Rebuilt Jaller in set form Image:Set Jaller Matoran.png|Shrunken Jaller in set form Image:Gukko Set.PNG|Promo art of Jaller riding a Gukko Image:MNOLG Matoran Jaller.png|Jaller as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:Flash Rebuilt Ta-Matoran Jaller.PNG|Jaller as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle Image:Matoran Jaller with Kanohi Avohkii.PNG|Jaller as seen in Mask of Light Image:MoL Kolhii Shield and Stick.PNG|Jaller with his Kolhii equipment Image:MoL Jaller.PNG|Jaller with the Kanohi Avohkii Image:Jaller dying.PNG|Jaller being killed by a Turahk Image:LoMN Matoran Jaller With Broken Noble Kanohi Komau.PNG|Jaller next to his broken Komau Image:Matoran_Jevaih.JPG|Jevaih Image:Kalama.png|Kalama after being rebuilt Image:Kalama Metru.PNG|Kalama before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:MNOGII Kapura.png|Kapura after being rebuilt Image:Set Kapura.png|Kapura after having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Kapura Metru.PNG|Kapura before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:Vakama Screen 4B.png|Kapura with Vakama in Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Image:Kapurapracticing.PNG|Kapura in the Charred Forest Image:MNOLG Matoran Kapura.PNG|Kapura as seen in the Mata Nui Online Game Image:Matoran_Kara.jpg|Kara Image:Keahi.png|Keahi Image:Matoran_Kroteu.JPG|Kroteu Image:Linke.JPG|Linke Image:Maglya.png|Maglya Image:Matoran_Matoba.JPG|Matoba Image:Matoran_Mezuah.JPG|Mezuah Image:Nuri.png|Nuhrii after being rebuilt Image:Comic Matoran Nuhrii.PNG|Nuhrii before having his size decreased by a Matoran Sphere Image:NuhriiCrushed.png|Nuhrii buried under rubble Image:Nuhrii.png|Nuhrii as seen in Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Image:Vakama Screen 0B.png|Nuhrii in the opening of Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Image:Vakama Screen 6A.png|Nuhrii buried under rubble in Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD Image:Nuhrii Set.PNG|Nuhrii as a set Image:Matoran_Pekaht.JPG|Pekaht Image:Matoran_Pyar.jpg|Pyar Image:CGI Sarda.png|Sarda Image:Sarda.png|Sarda in set form Image:Sari.JPG|Sari Image:Matoran_Tacoza.JPG|Tacoza Image:Matoran_Takan.jpg|Tåkån Image:Matoran_Takan.jpg|Takan Image:Tiribomba.png|Tiribomba Image:Matoran_Touran.jpg|Touran Image:Matoran_Tukua.JPG|Tukuå Image:Matoran Vakama.PNG|Vakama Image:Toa Lhikan Matoran Vakama Toa Stone.PNG|Vakama receiving his Toa Stone from Toa Lhikan Image:Vohon.png|Vohon Image:Vohons Shop.png|Vohon inside his shop Image:Matoran_Vurakk.JPG|Vurakk Image:Matoran_Whetar.JPG|Whetar Image:Comic Toa Inika Jaller With Dead Mahri Nui Mataran.PNG|A deceased Ta-Matoran who saved Hahli Shadow Matoran Image:Comic Gavla.PNG|Gavla after being mutated Image:CGI Gavla.png|Promotional art of Gavla Image:Vamprah Team Up.png|Gavla and Vamprah Image:Promo Art Vamprah and Gavla.jpg|Promotional art of Gavla and Vamprah Image:Bitil Team Up.png|Gavla and Bitil Image:Gavla.PNG|Mutant Gavla in set form Image:Set Gavla Instruction Manual.PNG|Gavla as portrayed in building instruction manual art Image:VamprahGavla.png|Gavla and Vamprah in Battle for Power File:BIONICLE com Bios Gavla.png|Galva Image:Comic Kirop.PNG|Kirop after being mutated Image:KiropHealing.png|Kirop being restored to an Av-Matoran Image:CGI Kirop.png|Promotional art of Kirop Image:Chirox Team Up.png|Kirop and Chirox Image:CGI Phantoka Makuta Chirox and Kirop.png|Chirox and Kirop in flight Image:Promo Art Chirox and Kirop.jpg|Promotional art of Kirop and Chirox Image:Krika Team Up.png|Kirop and Krika Image:Kirop.PNG|Mutant Kirop in set form Image:Set Kirop Instruction Manual.PNG|Kirop as portrayed in building instruction manual art Image:ChiroxKirop.png|Kirop and Chriox in Battle for Power File:BIONICLE com Bios Kirop.png|Kirop Image:Comic Radiak.png|Radiak after being mutated Image:Comic Radiak Lures Pohatu and Photok.png|Radiak luring Pohatu and Photok into a trap Image:Comic Radiak Stylized.png|Stylized promotional art of Radiak Image:Set Radiak.jpg|The Radiak set Image:Antroz Team Up.png|Radiak and Antroz Image:Promo Art Makuta Antroz and Matoran Radiak.png|Promotional art of Radiak and Antroz Image:Gorast Team Up.png|Radiak and Gorast Image:Radiak.PNG|Mutant Radiak in set form Image:Set Radiak Instruction Manual.PNG|Radiak as portrayed in building instruction manual art Image:AntrozRadiak.png|Radiak and Antroz in Battle for Power File:BIONICLE com Bios Radiak.png|Radiak Image:CGI Vican.PNG|Vican after being mutated Image:Vican.png|Mutant Vican in set form Image:Set Vican.png|Mutant Vican in his instruction booklet Image:Mutran Team Up.png|Vican and Mutran Image:Vultraz.png|Vultraz, the last remaining Shadow Matoran Image:Vultraz Vehicle.png|Vultraz piloting his Skyfighter Image:Vultraz Inst..png|Vultraz in set form Image:BIONICLE Mistika Vultraz.png|Vultraz piloting his Skyfighter in BIONICLE: Mistika Category:Galleries Category:Matoran